


Early Mornings

by CelestialMechanism



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: AU, College AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialMechanism/pseuds/CelestialMechanism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interesting subjects are hard to come by, especially one with a personality to match.</p>
<p>(originally written for a drabble meme)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

Every Monday and Wednesday, use it in the campus café to watch students and teachers of Buffalo both before and between classes, attempting to get a table in the busy shop. You have to get there before five for the small table in the back corner where you have your set up around two empty coffee cups and your server the straining quickly. 

This morning there's a prof writing hurriedly into a lesson book; a group of guys clustered around the laptop; two girls giggling and holding hands; many people your age looking very tired as they struggle to finish their paper due at the beginning of class. Under the circumstances no one really catches your attention within the setting, but you do need a subject so charcoal is swept across the page regardless of your interest level. Black smudges are left on the coffee cup when you take a drink and it’s so lucky that you have a good friend who works here and cleans up after you when you have to make the mad dash to classes. Ah, the glamorous life of n

You’re about to start on a particularly exhausted looking student hunched over a calculator when she walks in. Every morning you’re here and maybe others she comes in, often weighed down with law text books. Your friend behind the counted says her name is Veronica and that every morning she orders a large caramel latte and an oregano biscuit. Weird combination but it’s not really our opinion, now it it?

Veronica is beautiful, from her dishevelled hair, tired eyes, the way her brow furrows when she concentrates on whatever she’s scrubbing into that ancient notebook while trying to hold one lens in place. She made a fantastic study and easily a portfolio could be filled with just her profile. You didn’t even know when you began anticipating her arrival but better not overthink a good thing.

She’s always in like clockwork at six forty five every morning so at six thirty you went to the counter and paid for her usual, told your friend to give it to her no charge. You’re watching when he hands her the food and refuses money, and for a minute there’s a look of confusion. Then the cashier points in your direction and you quickly look back at your current sketch. 

You have to admit that you’re a bit startled when she actually sits down across from you but maybe this will be a good thing so you look up at her and smile.

“Greetings and salutations. Is there something I can help you with?”

She does not look amused. “Cut the crap, I catch you watching me. Are you always exceptionally creepy or is it just early in the morning?” Veronica is straight to the point. You like that even though the demeanour is enough to scare the crap out of you.

“Can’t a guy just admire a beautiful girl when he’s trying to wake up?” Judging by the look on her face the answer is no. You sigh. “See, I’m an artist and you make a good subject. Anyone ever tell you you look great in black and white?”

Now you’ve never been one to flirt with girls you actually like, but this was going pretty smoothly so far and Veronica appeared to be warming up just a tad. He mouth twitched a bit into a slight smile.

“Well, mister artist, why don’t you show me a couple of these drawings?” she replied after a moment, voice much kinder than just a mount ago. So you take out your sketchbook from the bag hanging from the back of your chair, the one filled only with people found to be exceptionally interesting.

When you’d been little, your sketchbook had been a private thing that was tucked away behind the desk of your bedroom, kept away from your dad at all costs and never would you ever show a soul. But over the years you’d improved and become slowly more confident in the work that was good enough to get you into art school.

While she’s flipping through, you think it’s a good way to spend your time to pack up the box of charcoal and pencils prematurely. Something tells you that she’ll be here until it’s time to go and that’s fine, no reason to rush to catch the bus.

Veronica finally speaks up again to ask, “You sure draw a lot, huh?”

You smile a bit and nod. “Yeah. Feelings are a lot less messy to clean up when they’re in art supplies. Keeps me sane. I’m JD, by the way.”

“Well, JD, these are pretty good.”

“It helps when I have a beautiful subject.” You hope you come off as charming and you think it worlds when she tears off a scrap of paper and jots down he phone number.

“I’ve got to get to the other side of campus, but you should call me and we can talk a bit more about how you should ask before going ahead and drawing strangers.” She’s up before you get the chance to tell her candids make the most interesting drawings but you think miss Veronica is interesting enough on her own.


End file.
